1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in exercise equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements particularly suited for isokinetic power monitoring of individual repetitions of an exercise program.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, exercise machines are known in various forms. Patents disclosing information relevant to exercise include: U.S. Pat. No. 9,539,467, issued to Hashish on Jan. 10, 2017 entitled Exercise system for shifting an optimum length of peak muscle tension; U.S. Pat. No. 9,409,053, issued to Todd on Aug. 9, 2016 entitled Exercise data collection system; U.S. Pat. No. 8,964,298, issued to Haddick, et al. on Feb. 24, 2015 entitled Video display modification based on sensor input for a see-through near-to-eye display; U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,361, issued to Harvey, et al. on Aug. 28, 2001 entitled Computerized exercise system and method; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,760, issued to Henson, et al. on Aug. 16, 1977 entitled Exercise apparatus. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,409,053, issued to Todd on Aug. 9, 2016 entitled Exercise data collection system includes an abstract that reads as follows: An exercise data collection system for use with an exercise machine, including a computerized processing unit and at least two sensors mounted on or near the exercise machine to capture data indicative of aspects of exercising performed by a user of the exercise machine. A first of the at least two sensors being of a first sensor type and a second of the at least two sensors being of a second sensor type different from the first sensor type. The sensors including circuitry associated therewith sufficient to allow the sensors to wirelessly communicate captured data for receipt and analysis by the processing unit, which includes programming that will cause the processing unit to analyze the received captured data in conjunction with characteristics of the user so that a representation of the exercise performed by the user can be constructed that reflects the exercising as it was performed by the user.
From these prior references, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved real time isokinetic torque exercise data monitoring is needed to overcome these limitations.